Until The End
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: His whole life was full of sufferings as if he was trapped in some chamber full of cruelty But now He left behind all those taunts and moved ahead in his own life which he rules..!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Feelings..! emotions..! which No one can understand !

* * *

He remembers the first day He met Daya and saw Him Though they worked together but today he felt it was his first time...He was looking at Him worried. He was lying in the car , His hairs was dirty and clothes were untidy. He was in shambles , nearly about to break , but daya found Him and still thought He will be fit and fine though the whole world disagreed...!

He ***sighs***

His fingers gently trace over their faces , and his red eyes strain to memorize every little detail of theirs features , such as the different manner in which they smiled and the way their eyes filled with happiness. A sob racks his chest and tears fall from his eyes, splattering onto the frame and ruining the illusion , telling him once again that that's all it Illusion. They aren't here anymore , and they aren't smiling at him either.

He gives a weak smile back to his friends or we can say his so called Family and in a low , raspy whisper he say to them while looking at the frame he was holding **" Mujhe maaf karna par mein theek nhi hoon , tum log jo nhi ho mere saath , yeh raat bhi bahut lambi hein jab tum log saath nhi hote ho toh , lekin ab mein aur nahi tadapna chahta aur khaas kar tum nhi ho daya"**

He brushed away his tears and shakily stood on his feet and sniffling once he tentativily grasp the edge of the frame, holding it close to his chest and making sure it is in no danger of being dropped. He again sat on his bed with a thud and grabbed a pen and paper .

Dear Daya ,

**" Har baar isteefa dena zaruri hein"**

**"mein jaanta hoon ki Tum aisa kar hi nhi sakhte toh logo ki fikar kyu kar rahe ho "**

**"jab tak tumhara Daya hein tab tak apne aapne ko akela mat samajhna"**

He smiled through tears

Humesha mein hi kyu...? humesha mere hi imteehaa kyu..? Har baar mujh pe hi dosh kyu..? Har galti par mein hi zimmedaar kyu..?

Kyu..? ( He banged his fist on the table beside his bed )

Mein sab kuch sehta raha kyu ki mera koi nahi tha par mujhe tum logo mein mera parivaar mila aur tum logo ne mujhe nikaal kar phek diya..? kya yahi tha tum logo ka pyaar ? kya yahi thi meri jagah tum logo ke dil mein..?

Dil..? Tum logo ko lagta hoga ki mere paas dil hi nahi hein..? dil hein par woh dhadakta hein jab tak tum log mere saath ho par ab ...? ab koun hein mere paas..? koi nahi..? Kisi ne bhi mujhpe yakin nhi kiya..? kya CID officer mein feelings nahi hoti..? kya hum insaan nhi hein..? par har baar shak mujh par hi kyu...? mein ne toh kabhi kisi ka bura nhi chaha..? sabki baatein suni..sabko ejazat di apni be gunaahi sabit karne ki..toh phir mere saath hi aisa kyu...?

kyu yeh log har baar mere jasbaatoon ke saath khelte hein...? mein jaan bhujke thodi na yadash khotaa hun..? bas yahi meri weakness hein..aur log isi ko zariya banate hein mujhpe ilzaam lagaane ke liye...

In logo ko itna bhi nahi samajh aata ki mujhe Post - Traumatic Stress Disorder ( PTSD ) hein , jabki yeh log lsab jaanta hein is baare mein, par har baar isi Ghaav ko tazaa karte hein , har baar mujhe meri yadaash par kossa jaata hein ...har baar mujhe apni maa jise mein ne pehchaana tak nahi unki yaad dilaate hein ...kya aisa hi hota hein parivaar...? yeh log mujhe parivaar ka hissa kehte hein...par kya parivaar purane ghaav ko vapas le aate hein ...nhiii na ...in logo ko mujhe un yaadon se durr karna chahiye par yeh log usi ko lekar mera mazaak banaate hein

Tarika , He smiled ...tarika ne bhi mera saath chod diya tha ek pal ke liye...mujhe gunhegaar maana tha par phir bhi mein ne kuch nhi kaha...aakhir kis hak se kehta ...jis tarah mujhe apni duty pyaari hein usi tarah use bhi apni ..isliye mein use dosh bhi nhi de sakhta...par kam se kam usne meri madat toh ki thodi si hi sahi...usne salunke sahab se mere liye daant suna par apna muh nhi khola...naaz hein mujhe tarika ji par ...

Shreya , hmm mujhe laga yeh humari dosti samjhegi par nahi jis waqt mujhe uski zarurat thi us waqt usne mujhe handcuffs pehna diye aur woh bhi tumpe goli chalane ke liye...? tumpe..? tumhare liye toh mein apni jaan bhi de sakhta hun yaar , par kya itni naazuk dosti thi humari jise sab logo ne ek naya naam de diya ki " abhijeet sir aur daya sir ek dusre ke khilaaf the , ek dusre se lad rahe the " aare yaar humne kayi baar lada hein par ladayi bhi pyaar ka dusra naam hein , dosti ka dusra naam hein...

Salunke sahab , mujhse bade hein par kya mein ne inhe hak diya mujhe taane maarne ka..? unhe sirf mauka chahiye..kyu ki mein ne tarika se pyaar kiya...haan kiya pyaar aur jataya nahi par tarika bhi samajhti hein lekin salunke sahab unhe mein kaise samjhau...unki prob yeh hein ki mein tarika ke layak nahi hun..? aakhir aisi kya burayi hein mujh mein..? yahi na ki mujhe PTSD hein isliye..? ya phir mein ek CID officer hun..? maanta hun woh tarika ko apni beti maante hein par kya woh mujhe jo kehna hein kehengey..? kya mujhe hurt nahi hota..? bahut hurt hota hein yaar par mein chup raha kyu ki woh apne salunke sahab the...unki har baat mazaak mein leeta tha isliye unhone faida uthaya aur jo marzi aaye suna diya...par ab nhi ..ab aur kuch nhi sun ne vaala mein.

He takes a deep breath

***kalank hein abhijeet cid par***

***mein jaanta tha ek na ek din yeh cid ko barbad kar dega***

***Tumhare honest , brave , intelligent officer Abhijeet ne , haan , abhijeet ne daya par goli chalayi hein***

Daya , kya mein tujpar goli chala sakhta hun..? apne daya pe...? yeh log mujhe aur kitna aazmaayengey...? mein ne sabka saath diya , sab par vishwas kiya , sabko yakin dilaaya ki agar kabhi kisi dost ya bhai ki zarurat pade toh mujhe yaad karna...aur jab mein ne sabko yaad kiya koi nhi tha mere paas...koi nahi...

Jab mujhe ek dost ki zarurat thi toh koi kyu aagey nahi aaya..? kyu mujhe akela chod diya marne ke liye..? kya kisi ko bhi meri fikar nhi hein..? kya kisi ke liye bhi mein kuch nhi hun...?

mujhe bhi koi chahiye jisse mein apni dil ki baat keh saku agar tu mere aas paas na hua toh...mein apna dukh kisse baatu..kise sunau ki mujhe kaise lagta hein...mujhe kaise feel hota hein ..kaise samjhau ki mujh mein bhi feelings hein..mujhe bhi dard hota hein...mujhe khush rehne ka koi hak nhi...?

aaj tak jo marzi mein aaye suna diya , jo dil kahe keh diya...jab marzi aaye jab sorry bolke vhi par topic khatam kardiya..? par kisine socha ki jo mere dil ko chot pahuchi hein uski davaayi hein unke paas..? kya sorry bolne se woh sab jo un logo ne kaha theek ho jaayega..? kya sirf sorry par hi rishta tika hein..? sorrry bol diya yaani sab khatam...yaani mein maan gaya...? huh...

Mein ne aaj tak apne feelings kisi ke saath share nahi kiya ...kyu ki mein jaanta hun daya jab tak hein tab tak mujhe koi chinta nahi..par in guzre hue kal mein jab tum nahi the tab ek ajeeb sa darr tha aur woh aaj bhi hein

bahut jee li mein ne zindagi sabki haan mein haan milaake...17 saal...17 saal bahut hein ek insaan ko parakhne ke liye par yeh log mujhe aaj bhi aazmaate hein ki jab tak mein sehen karunga tab tak yeh log mujhpe ilzaam lagaate rahengey...baaki officers par bhi ilzaam lagte hein par unhe koi kuch nhi kehta...kyu..? kyu haar baar mujhe hi sab kehte hein ki mein galat hun..?

Kya isliye tum logo ne mujhe cid join karne ko kaha..? is tarah mujhe akela chodne ke liye cid join karne ko kaha vapas..? par ab nhi ...ab bahut hogaya...i cant handle this anymore

Yeh log nahi samajh sakhte ki daya abhijeet ke liye kya hein...aur abhijeet daya ke liye...!

Accha hua mere Bhai ki tu us waqt vaha nhi tha , par agar hota toh shyd aaj mujhe yeh likhne ki zarurat nhi hoti...

Mein ne bahut sehen kar liya yeh aansu , yeh taane , yeh ilzaam aur ab mujhe koi parva nhi..aur na hi kisi ko meri ..jaa raha hun mein..par kaha yeh mujhe bhi nahi pata...aur kabhi lautke nhi aaunga...sach kahu toh lautke aane ka mann nahi hein..mein jaanta hun tu jeeyega mere bina aur mujhe miss bhi nhi karega.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and hit the ground with a quiet splash

Goodbye ! He kissed his brothers forehead for the last time and kept the letter on nearby table and left where his destiny had planned for him.

* * *

Tears rolled down from daya's cheeks who was reading the letter and was seated on Hospital bed

He holds the paper close to his chest.

"Mein mere abhijeet ka inteezar kar raha tha aur mujhe yeh letter mila"

"Par vaada karta hun Boss , sabse badla lunga mein , kisi par chillaunga nahi par haan iska hisaab un sab ko chukana hi hoga..yeh vaada hein mera "

*tumne bilkul sahi kiya , miss karunga mein tumhe par tum apne liye gaye ho aur dekhna agar kabhi kismat hume dobara milaaye toh mein bhi tumhare saath tumhari raah ( direction ) par chalunga*

* * *

**A/N :** I love helpful criticizim it can only make me better soo critique..!

Ahhh...it was so emotional for me xD

**Lastly Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** I never thought I would continue it but ur reviews encouraged me so here goes the last chapter..Its a Long chapter..!

Thanks for Reviews , favorites and followers :) :D

* * *

**Next morning the scene at bureau : **

Daya enters

All wishes him good morning

Daya : good morning…

Acp enters : daya , abhijeet kaha hein…?

Daya : kyu…?

Acp : kyu kya kyu…? Kaam mein mujhe usse…?

Daya : kounsa kaam..?

Acp : daya..? kaha na abhijeet se kaam hein…

Daya : ohh haan…jab kaam hota hein tab hi abhijeet yaad aata hein na aap sabko….

Acp : yeh kya keh rahe ho daya..?

Daya smiles : vahi jo aap sab samajhna nahi chahte…

Acp : daya tum bhul rahe ho..abhijeet mere bête jaise hein…ek rishta hein humara

Daya( calmly) : haan bête jaisa hein par beta toh nhi hein na…jab kaha gaya aapka rishta jab aap abhijeet par ilzaam laga rahe the…kaha gaya woh bête vaala pyaar jab use kisi ki zarurat thi…?

Acp : abhijeet ne bhi mujhpar ilzaam lagaya tha daya…

Daya : dekha aaya na gussa vaise hi har baar jo aap sab(seeing towards everyone) log mere bhai par ilzaam lagate hein use bhi aata hein….par usne kabhi kuch nhi kaha…

Acp : tum kehna kya chahte ho..?

Daya : mein toh bahut kuch kehna chahta hun par kya faida…aap logo ke liye abhijeet hi bura hein…uske paas feelings nhi hein…use dard nhi hota hein….

Acp( loudly) : dayaa….

Daya : chillaiye mat sir isse kuch nahi hoga….

Shreya : sir yeh aap…

Daya : shreya please humare beech mat aao ….

Shreya moves back

Meanwhile media enters

Daya smiles : dijiye sir jawaab inhe….

Reporter to Acp sir : acp sir humne suna hi aapne abhijeet sir ko cid se nikaal diya…? Kya yeh sach hein..?

Acp and all were hell shock

Acp : yeh kisne kaha aapse…?

Reporter : Abhijeet sir ne hi bataya hume kal…ki aap sab logo ki vajah se woh cid chod rahe hein…

Acp : kya bakwas hein…abhijeet aise kaise keh sakhta hein

Daya : bakwas nhi sir…sacchaii hein…jise aap sab manengey nhi…humari vajah se hi abhijeet chala gaya…

Acp : kya..? chala gaya..? aise kaise jaa sakhta hein woh..?

Reporter : suna hein un par daya sir par goli chalane ka ilzaam lagaya gaya hein…aur unki yadash ki vajah se problems hoti hein…

Reporter 2 : kya woh cid par kalank the…? Kya woh ilzaam sach tha..?

Acp was quite

Reporter : agar aisa hein toh unhe aap logo ne arrest kyu nhi kiya..

Dayas anger was on peak

Daya( loudly) : BAS….bahut bol liya aap logo ne..ek shabd aur nhi abhijeet ke baare mein…

Reporter : kya vajah thi phir..?

Freddy : chupp ek dum chup..vajah chahiye na aapko..Mein hun vajah …hum sab hein vajah…suna hum sab vajah hein abhijeet sir ke jaane ka...humne unhe bahut kuch keh diya aur woh sehte rahe...par aaj tak ek shbd bhi nahi bola...aap logo ko toh bas mauka chahiye kisi ke ghaav tazaa karne ka...jab yaha abhijeet sir the tab aap logo ko unki fikar nhi hui toh aaj yaha kis hak se aaye hein hume abhijeet sir ke baare mein puchne ke liye...? batayiye.? insaan ko maarne ke baad puchte ho..ki kaise maara...jab khushi mein aap sawaal jawaab karne nhi aaye toh dukh mein kyu aate ho..? kaam hein par kya kaam aisa hota hein..? kisi ko dukh pahucha kar aap log kaam kar rahe hein..?

Freddy , who was always the emo guy and was the strength of DUO is now expressing his feelings which was saved in a corner of his heart.

Daya : sahi kaha freddy...( to reporters) aur kuch sun na hein aap logo ko..?

meanwhile salunke enters

salunke to acp : pradyuman abhijeet kaha hein...?

daya : Kyu sir..? aaj achanak abhijeet kyu..?

salunke : kyu ki tarika gayab hein...uska phone switch off hein...ghar locked hein ...na woh kisi dost ke ghar hein ...toh isliye mein abhijeet se puchne aaya hun...

all were stunned to hear that...!

Daya : Abhijeet ka bhi kuch nahi pata...woh chala gaya hume chodkar...!

salunke : k..kya..? chala gaya ...aise kaise...

Daya smiles : bas uske dil ne kaha aur woh chala gaya...

salunke : tum khush ho daya..?

Daya : haan...kam se kam aaj yeh sab sun ne ke liye woh yaha nhi hein

Acp : enough daya..bahut bol liya tumne...

Daya : aare kaha sir...jitna aap sab ne bola utna mein ne nhi bola...bhale hi yeh ek plan hoga...par woh baatein jo aap sab ne abhijeet ko sunayi ..woh sab aap sab ke dil se nikli thi na...kehte hein na ki jab insaan ka bura waqt aata hein tab use pata chalta hein ki koun apna hein aur koun paraya ...aur sach mein uske saath hein aur koun uske saath rehne ka dikhaava kar rahe hein...

Salunke : daya hum sab ne maafi maangi us se...

Daya : ohhh haan maafi maangi thi na mein toh bhul hi gaya...salunke sir aapko yaad na ho toh yaad dilaadu ki jab aap musibat mein the tab humne aapko bekasur maana...aapke khilaaf begunhai ka sabut dhunda...aur jab baat sirf aur sirf abhijeet ki aayi tab aapne kya kiyaa..use kalank kaha...jab mein kisi musibat mein tha tab bhi aapne mujh par vishwas kiya...jab rajat par gunhegaar hone ka dosh laga tab bhi aapne uski madat ki aur na jaane kis kis ki madat ki...par aapnee abhijeet ki nhi ki...? kyu ki har baar uski yadash ko aap log weakness bana dete ho...har baar...

Salunke : daya tum purani baatein kyu saamne laa rahe ho...

Daya : ohh yaani mein aapse judi purani baatein nhi laa saktaa...lekin aap abhijeet se judi uski purani baat laa sakhte hein...wah bahut logically socha aapne...

Acp : daya...maante hein hum sab ne galti ki par iska yeh matlab nhi ki woh chale jaayee..

Daya : usne jo kiyaa sahi kiya sir...aapko toh humesha se abhijeet par bharosa tha na..phir uski musibat ke waqt woh dagmaga kyu gaya..? mein bahut khush hun ki abhijeet chala gaya aap sab se durr...aur rahi baat meri toh mujhe afsos nhi balki garv hein uspar ..usne pehli baar apni marzi ka kiya...isliye uske liyaa mein bhi kuch bhi kar sakhta hun...yaad toh aayegi par agar kismat chahe toh hum phir zarur milengey...!

Salunke to Acp : pradyuman hume abhijeet aur tarika ko dhundna hoga...agar tarika ko pata chala ki abhijeet chala gaya toh pata nhi woh kaise sehen karegi...

Daya : aare wah salunke sir aapko ab ho rhi hein tarika ki fikar...jab aap abhijeet ko arrest karne ki baat kar rahe the tab nhi hui parva tarika ki...tab kaha gayab hogaya aapka pyaar tarika ke liye...

Salunke : hum sab tab pareshaan the isliye gusse mein keh diya...

Daya : pareshaan toh tarika bhi thi...hum sab se zyada...par phir bhi usne abhijeet ki madat ki...jaante hein kyu..? kyu ki kuch bhi ho jaaye woh abhijeet ko akela nhi chodegi...usne abhijeet ki bahut madat ki..jitna aap mein se kisi ne nhi kiya...khair jaisa aap log sab is baat ko bhul hi chuke hein toh kya faida mera bolne ka...usi tarah abhijeet ko bhi bhul jayiye...agar abhijeet vapas bhi aaya toh mein use cid join nhi karne dunga...vaada hein yeh mera...

And he leaves the bureau

**Flashback : **

After dropping the letter in hospital...abhijeet moves towards tarikas residence...

He entered her house through window...It was his habit so tarika also use to keep the window open for abhijeet...

He slowly stepped in her room and saw her sleeping peacefully...

He kept a letter beside her bed table and sat on bed staring her...

He wantedly made some noise so that tarika reads his letter...then He hides himself in the balcony

Tarika slowly opens her eyes and could easily guess abhijeet had entered her room...

Tarika : Abhijeet yaha aaya tha...?

abhijeet smiles hearing this

she saw a letter on table and immediately reads it

**../\..**

**Tarika ji **

yeh sunte hi aap muskurayi hogi...vaise mein ne yeh letter aapko Thankyou kehne ke liye likha hein..aapne had mod pe mera saath diya...aapne salunke sahab ke against jaakar meri madat ki...kabhi mat samajhna ki aapne mere liye kuch nhi kiya...aapki presence hi mere liye sab kuch hein...aapka woh hosla mujhe taakat deta hein...pichle 5 saal se mein aapko woh 3 shabd kehne ki koshish kar raha hun par har waqt mere gale mein atak jaate hein isliye aaj mein aapko yeh letter mein keh raha hun ki mein aapse bahut pyaar karta hun aur humesha karunga...aapne toh mujhe keh bhi diya ki i like you...i too like youu but i lovee youu moree.. ;) ! pata hi nhi chala kab yeh pyaar mein badal gaya...kab mujhe aapki parva hone lagi...jab kabhi aap forensic lab mein nhi hoti mein bechen ho jaata hun..phir aapki ek jhalak dekh kar sukoon milta hein...

Kaash mein sabko bata pata ki mein jaa raha hun...haan tarika ji mein jaa raha hun...aap sabse durr...pata nhi aap kya soch rhi hogi ki abhi pyaar ka izhaar kiya aur abhi aapko chod raha hun par mein kya karu..mein hun hi aisa...aap humesha khush rehna...mujhe bhulne ki koshish karna aur daya ko sambhal lena...mujhe kehne ki zarurat nhi hein daya apne aap ko sambhal lega par phir bhi agar kabhi use meri zarurat padi toh aap rehna uske paas...

aapke aakhon mein aansu acche nhi lagte isliye mere jaise buddhu ke liye mat rona...aapna khayal rakhna..jaane se pehle aapko ek baar dekhna chahta tha...dekh liya ...agar kismat chahe toh shyd mein vapas takraunga aapse...agar in 5 saalo mein mujhse koi bhi ..koi bhi galti hui toh I am sorry...mein kabhi aapko hurt nhi karna chahta tha...par mera jaana zaruri hein...aap bhi jaanti hein na...isliye apna khayal rakhna aur mujhe bhul jaana...

Aapka **ABHI**

**../\.. **

Tears rolls down her cheek..she wipes it immediately

Tarika : Nhi abhijeet..mein nhi jaane dungi tumhe...sabse bahut badi galti hui..par mein is galti ko sudharungi...mein nhi jaane dungi tumhe...jab tak tum milte nhi mein dhundungi tumhe...aise kaise bhul jau tumhe,,,aur bada keh rahe ho bhul jao...kya tum bhul jaaogey mujhe..? nhi...nhi bhulogey mujhe pata hein...

She felt abhijeets presence in the room...

Tarika got off the bed and searched every corner of room

Tarika : abhijeettt...mujhe pata hein tum yahi ho...please bahar aao...mujhse baat karo...

Abhijeet was having tears in his eyes ...How can he leave her..? she can feel his presence though he is nt the room but still she believe he is There...

Abhijeet moved from balcony took his steps ahead in room...tarika immediately turns and Justt HUGS him tight...

Abhijeet caresses her hair

Tarika pushed him : chale jao yaha se...baat mat karo mujhse...chod do mujhe...jaao naa ab kyu ruke hue ho...kyu aaye ho vapas...aakhir hun ki koun mein tumhari...

Abhijeet smiles : Tarika ji...!

She dont know what to do but hearing "Tarika ji " a smile crept her lips

Tarika : mat bulao tarika ji...

Abhijeet : Mein jaa raha hun...

Tarika : mein bhi chalungi tumhare saath...

Abhijeet : Nhi...salunke sahab ka kya hoga tarika...

Tarika : tum insaan hi ho na...itna kuch sunaya salunke sir ne phir bhi tumhe unki fikar hein...mujhe nhi pata mein chalungi tumhare saath...aur agar tum nahi le chale mujhe toh mein tumhara peecha karungi...

Abhijeet : Plz tarika..mein nhi le jaa sakhta tumhe...

Tarika : tumne soch bhi kaise liya ki mein tumhare bina khush rahungi...? tumhare bina jee sakungi..? Tumhe akela nhi chodungi mein...pata nhi agar tumhe koi aur ladki mil gyi toh mera kya hoga...

Abhijeet : Tarika...please mere liye jaana aur mushkil mat banao...Tumhe , Daya ko , freddy ko aur team ko chodke mein bhi nhi jaana chahta par mere paas aur koi raasta nhi hein...

Tarika : hein raasta ...tum cid chod do...abhijeet looks at her and she continues : haan chod do cid...par yahi raho na mere paas...daya ke paas...

Abhijeet : kabki chod diya Cid par is jagah ki har ek cheez mujhe purani yaad dilaayegi isliyee mein jaa raha hun...

Tarika : Nhiii...mat jaoo...mujhe chodkar mat jaooo...please abhijeettt...

Abhijeet turns to leave but tarika stops him by holding his wrist

Abhijeet turns and pulls her into hug...After some minutes abhijeet separated her from hug and ran completely out of her house...

Tarika : ABHIJEETTTT

Her knees came shattering on floor...It seemed time was standing still , just to give her time to regain her facade..she was wishing if only he could come back , Her soul could rest in peace , cause , right now she felt like she is dying

Tarika : nhii aaj mujhe use roknaa hi hogaa...i cant let him gooo...

She rannn as fast as she could and got a glimpse of him...He was seated on a bench with his head in his hands...She took baby steps towards him and she was breathing heavily

Abhijeet felt her presence and looked up ...Tarika came and sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder and slid her arm in his

Abhijeet : T...Tarika..tum...kyu aayi...

Tarika just kept silent...

Both were silent for few hours

Tarika : toh soch liya..? ab chale...

Abhijeet smiled at her and they both moved ahead hand in hand..They dont know were they were going still they were just walking and walking

Flashback Ends

Meanwhile daya enters his home and sat on couch ...He picked his phone and dailed abhijeets number ..He dont have the guts to speak to him nor abhijeet had after dropping the letter

Abhijeet looked at the number ...Many thoughts came to his mind but still he picked it after all its his Best buddy Dayas num

Abhijeet : D..aya...

Daya : B..Boss...

after a long silence

Daya : kaise ho..?

Abhijeet : theek hun...Tum..?

Daya : mein bhi theek hun...

Both were missing each other but couldnt express it...

Abhijeet : kab aa rahe ho mere paas...?

Daya : aaj raat...

Abhijeet : sach mein..?

Daya : haan...Tarika kaisi hein..?

Abhijeet : Theek hein...so rhi hein...

**Flashback **

Abhijeet and tarika reached HYderabad..! Yes they reached hyd when and how they even dont know...

Abhijeet called Daya ..He immediately picked it

Daya : Boss...kaha ho..? kaise ho.?

Abhijeet smiles : mein theek hun...aur hyderabad mein hun...tujhe yaad kar raha hun...

Daya : ohh...mein bhi yaad kar raha tha tumhe...

Abhijeet : toh phir aa jaana mere paas...?

Daya : Bas ek chota sa kaam hein bureau mein phir aata hu...

Abhijeet : jaanta hun tera kaam...kuch aisa vaisa mat bolna kisi ko bhi...bas seedha flight mein baith aur aaja...

Daya : hmm theeke kuch ultaseedha nhi bolunga par ek dose deke aata hun...

Abhijeet : pakka aayega na mere paas...

Daya : tumhare bina mein cid mein rehke kya karunga...

Abhijeet : Tarika bhi mere saath hein...

Daya : ohhoo kya baat hein bhabhi ko bhaaga kar le gaye...

Abhijeet : Daayyaa...

Daya : ok mein bureau pahuch gaya...aaunga jald hi...bye...khayal rakhna

Abhijeet : tum bhi

and they both smile and cuts the call

A unknown silence was giving them all the answers which they dont wanna understand

**Flashback ends **

Daya : salunke sir ko fikar ho rhi hein Tarika ki...

Abhijeet : haan jaanta hun...kahi tarika ne galat faisla toh nhi liya mere kaaran

Daya : nhi yaar...usne jo kiya tumhare liye kiya...dekhna kuch din baad sabko samajh aa jayega ki mein aur tarika kaha chale gaye...

Abhijeet smiles : haan shyd tu sahi keh raha hein...jaldi se aaja...tera inteezar kar raha hun...

Daya : aa raha hun...bas kuch yaadein peecha chodke tere paas vapas aa raha hun...

Abhijeet and daya smiles and cuts the call

At night Daya finally leaves Mumbai and reaches hyderabad...!

Abhijeet and tarika was there to welcome him

Abhijeet immediately hugs him...He curses himself for leaving his daya alone in mumbai ..but now he is with him and will be with him forever !

These TRIO moves from there and start a new life which doesnt includes any crime or murder.

**"What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now." **

**~ /\ END/\ ~**

* * *

**A/N :** Finally TRIO are together :) :D Hope i wrote upto your expectations and did justice to all characters

If you think daya had over reacted then yeah he should after all Abhijeet is his bestie ...We can't hear any negative points regarding our bestie...so agar humare doston ko koi kuch bolega toh awaaz toh uthegi hi par pyaar se ;)..vhi daya ne kiya...and according to me its natural :D

And we can't live without our Best Friend so we need to take some actions against somethings so did Abhijeet and Daya.

About Tarika ...I do believe she helped him alot while going against salunke sir so tarika ke pyaar ko jitna hi tha :D

I dont know about you all whether u will like it or not. But i feel its perfect ending as we cant stick to one thing( Cid officer) for long time :)

Daya's girl : Thankyou..:) yeah its natural feelings :D

Prathyusha : Wow good to hear that :) Hope you review here again :) Thankyou

princessangelina-srija : Thankyou.. :) Hope u liked it

Ayesha K : Oh god darra hi diya yaar aapne...Thankyou :)

Palak96 : Thankyou..:)

Jyoti : Hope ki i wrote what u expected :) Thankyou

piya002 : Thankyou..:)

shzk : *hugs* Thankyouu :)

killer1437 : Thankyou..:)

Miss earth : glad u liked That :D Thankyou :)

DS-AS : Hehe...Emo queen khud ro rhi hein meri story padhke nycc haan :P

KK's Rapanzal : Thankyou :)

Glitter glimpe : Thankyou :)

Bint-e-abid : Thankss..:)

zee : Thankyou :)

Aditya : Thankyouu..:)

Shilpapatte : Ty..!

Guest : ohh that means a lot Thankyouu ..:)

**Lastly Read and Review :) **


End file.
